


Presidential Suite

by kittykat128



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben teaches rey, Blow Job, Bratty!Rey, Class Differences, Class Struggle, Cocktail Waitress Rey, Couch Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doesn't get used though, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, F/M, First time deepthroating, Hotel Owner Ben, Light Dom/sub, New York City, No Pregnancy, No coercion/sexual harassment here, No condom but, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Pinching instead of safewords, Playboy!Ben, Power Dynamics, Rey watching another couple, Rough Sex, Sort of safe sex, Technically ben is rey's boss, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, big dick, but he doesn't get off on it, down with the bourgeoisie, lots of talking, neither of them can shut up, or is it????, pussy eating, rey has an iud, sort of hate sex, switch dynamics, three finger fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykat128/pseuds/kittykat128
Summary: It's Rey's first night cocktail waitressing at the exclusive First Order club in the Solo Hotel.It has been two days since the owner of the Hotel and notorious playboy, Ben Solo, has had sex.Neither of them can say no to each other.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Presidential Suite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faitaccompli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faitaccompli/gifts).



> My first smutty one-shot, all thanks to [willow](https://twitter.com/urareylowillow/status/1313001717265567744). Don't follow her unless you never wanna finish your WIPs.

Rey wasn’t able to sleep the night before. She just laid there, the small, plug-in fan blowing hot air as the sound of the city streets below failed to comfort her. She watches the sky brighten from navy to light blue, BB’s meowing eventually drawing her out of bed.

As she opened the can and scraped the foul-smelling sludge of meat into BB’s bowl, Rey continued her worrying. After five years of working at the Solo Hotel, she was finally promoted to work at the crown jewel of waitressing: The First Order. Located on the second-to-highest floor, the invitation-only space is a combo cigar club/tasting room where business deals can be discussed and agreed to under the table. Rey has heard stories of diplomats and royals starting and ending wars up there. And now she’ll be right in the middle of it.

After making herself some oatmeal with fruit she bought at the farmer’s market, Rey sits in the rickety kitchen chair and looks out the only window in her studio at the office building across the street. She’s made a morning ritual of watching the office workers arrive, for they remind her that there’s a life beyond darkly lit hotel bars and restaurants. Sometimes Rey wishes she was back in that world of light, but one venture out and she remembers she’s better suited to live in the shadows, where no one notices her unless she wants to be. And she _never_ wants to be noticed.

With a little more care then usual, Rey gets ready for her shift. Shower, shave, wash face, lotion. Pretty soon it’s late afternoon and BB is begging for lunch. Rey gives him some left over chicken and goes to her bed, looking over the new dress she bought specifically for today. Like most working-class women, Rey spends a huge chunk of her budget on business clothes, so she chooses her outfits based on price and longevity. This black dress caught her eye due to the v-neckline, good for bringing in higher tips. Rey slides it on, sans bra and underwear. After being reprimanded several times from her old boss Unkar for straps and lines showing, she made a habit of not wearing anything underneath. Even though her current supervisor Rose doesn’t care, Rey loves tugging off her dress and sliding under her covers in the nude. After hours of standing and walking around in sweaty, poorly ventilated rooms, the sensation of cool cotton on skin is heaven.

Rey sits in front of her propped up body-length mirror, never finding the time or willpower to hang it up. She applies her usual make-up, along with a little more. Some golden glittery eyeshadow along her top and bottom lashes, a hint of bronzer, red lipstick instead of lip-gloss.

_Grant me strength AOC_ , she thinks, channeling her favorite Congresswoman as she touches her lips up with a tissue and puts on small, golden hoop earrings. She moves onto her hair. Using the straightener she bought on clearance at TJ Maxx, Rey makes tight barrel curls, knowing they’ll relax into loose waves that reach past her shoulders by the time she gets to the hotel.

When she finishes, Rey puts on her sandals and fills her trusty Jan-sport with her heels, wallet, and lipstick. BB rubs against her legs, asking for his snack before dinner. She goes to her kitchen, sighing. She needs to go grocery shopping.

_‘Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow creep in this petty pace from day to day’_ , Rey thinks as she puts the last of her chicken into BB’s bowl. The famous line from Hamlet always pops into her head when she thinks of how much she has to do, and will never do. Where would she be if she didn’t have to worry about food or rent? It’s a thought that often runs through her head right before she leaves for work, when she puts on her puffy black coat despite the summer heat and takes one last look at her reflection in the mirror.

_Acceptable._

She kisses BB goodbye and locks the door behind her.

...

The subway is always crowded this time of night. College kids out bar-hopping, business men on their way to late-night meetings, people on the graveyard shift. Rey sits next to a girl coming back from working at McDonald’s. She can tell by her slumped stature and nodding head, like she’s inadvertently falling asleep. It makes Rey smile with sadness, as she remembers working the same gig in high school. It provided an excuse to get out of the house, but also make some cash to buy extra food she would keep in her locker so none of the other foster kids would steal it. That’s not a concern anymore. Instead it’s rationing BB’s expensive canned food to last as long as possible.

The train curves, causing Rey to bump into the person on her other side, a middle aged man dressed in a suit. He doesn’t say or do anything, a welcome relief from the other type of man that would hold her upper arm and ask if she was alright, forcing Rey to pull herself out of his grip. She never enjoyed the blade of fear that would cut up her spine whenever she felt him squeeze a little harder before letting go.

The sound of laughing brings Rey to the other side of the car. In the corner sits a young couple, so close together that the woman is practically sitting in the man’s lap. Dressed in clubbing attire, the man has his right arm draped across her shoulders, his hand held in hers as he says something that causes her to burst out in giggles. It’s clear that they’re already drunk, but nobody pays attention to them. Except for Rey.

She watches as the man’s free hand creeps over the woman’s thigh, grabbing the hem of her dress. The woman holds his wrist as if she wants him to stop, but she doesn’t protest when his hand slips underneath. She spreads her legs wider, allowing Rey to see his fingers brush against the edge of pink lace.

She knows she should look away. That she should feel ashamed and pretend that she never saw anything.

But she doesn’t.

He starts rubbing slow circles over her panties, causing the women to arch her back and hide her face in the crook of his neck.

Rey feels a flash of heat go through her body and settle in her core. It has been _so_ long since she’s had the time or energy to pleasure herself, let alone be with someone. She was beginning to think that maybe she was slowly dying, rotting away in her daily cycle of work sleep work sleep, and her libido was just the first casualty.

But watching the man slide his hands underneath the wet fabric and the woman open her mouth, Rey realizes it was never dead at all, just in a coma. It feels like her blood has thickened into arousal, the space between her legs throbbing in a way that she hasn’t felt in years. Rey takes a deep breath, suddenly feeling overheated in her coat.

The sound catches the attention of the man. He reflexively looks up and makes eye contact with Rey.

She wonders what she looks like, probably flustered and obviously turned on. It should be embarrassing.

Instead, Rey stares back, daring him to keep going.

The man smiles, whispering in the woman’s ear. She looks up at Rey without fear, and keeps looking at her as the man speeds up his movements on her clit.

With both of them now watching her, Rey avoids their eyes by looking between the woman’s legs, as the man’s movements speed up, then slow down, then up again, her hips bucking, yet trying to remain still so as not to seem obvious.

Through her panties, Rey can see him slip a finger inside. She balls her hands into fists.

The man adds another finger as he winks at Rey. The woman opens her legs wider, the shadow of her dress barely covering what’s happening.

Rey squeezes her legs together in an attempt to relieve the burn, her fingers itching to rub over her dress.

So distracted by the sight in front of her, Rey almost misses her stop, only remembering that she needs to get off by a family with small children blocking her view of the couple. Rey jumps up and makes it off the car right before the doors close. She turns and watches the train disappear into the darkness.

She adjusts her coat, following the flow of people up the stairs into the busy streets of Soho. The friction of her thighs together make her regret not wearing underwear for the first time ever. Hopefully her body will forget this event by the time she gets to work.

Hopefully.

...

“How ya doing, Rey?” Rose asks as she saunters into the women’s locker room. Rey sits on a bench sliding on her heels and touching up her makeup. Although her brain is clear, wetness still gathers whenever she pictures the couple in the train. She can’t wait to get home and relieve herself of this discomfort.

"Good.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Should I be?” Rey says as she stands up, smoothing her dress and shutting her locker, hoping Rose doesn’t pick up on the shakiness in her voice. She exits the room, forcing Rose to follow her as they make their way through the labyrinth service hallways of the Solo Hotel.

“Well normally I would say no, but…” Rose trails off. Rey turns to her. She has always loved Rose, maybe because she was such an improvement from Unkar, but she does have a flair for the dramatic.

“What?” They step into an elevator, squeezing into the corner to make room for several carts of room service.

“Ben Solo will be in attendance tonight.” Rose says matter-of-factly, checking something on her all knowing clipboard.

_“Ben Solo?”_ Rey cries, a little too loudly. The other workers look at her in surprise before Rose’s glare sends them back facing the other way. “I thought you were supposed to tell me about VIPs the day before.” Rey whispers.

“Well I didn’t know until a couple hours ago.” Rose explains under her breath. She waits until all the workers get off at their appropriate floor before speaking again. “He’s holding a business meeting with a colleague and the developer of a construction firm, so it’s supposed to be all hush-hush.”

“Oh.”

“I trust I can rely on your discretion?” Rose asks.

“I didn’t sign that NDA for nothing.” Rey sighs, holding her head higher as the door slides open into the kitchen of the First Order.

“Good. Have fun then.” Rose wishes. Rey smiles.

“Thanks. See ya.” She walks out and makes her way to the computer along the back wall to clock in.

_This is fine_ , Rey thinks, as she comes to terms with the fact she has to serve the owner of this hotel with slickness dripping down her thighs.

_Everything is fine._

...

Ben Solo is not used to waiting. When he was a child, Francesca the nanny would always be right outside his classroom door to pick him up and bring him home to an already-made afternoon snack. When he was a teenager, he always volunteered to drive his friends from the all-boys boarding school to the girls in his Mustang convertible whenever there was a party so he never had to wait up. And now as an adult, he arrives to meetings ten minutes late so that others remember that he’s the fucking boss.

After taking some pills to stave off the jet-lag from his flight earlier in the day, Ben checks his suit in the mirror before taking his private elevator down to the First Order’s lobby. Even though it only opened an hour ago, the place was already crowded with other aristocrats and important people. Ben easily makes his way towards the maitre d’, nodding at acquaintances, but keeping his features downcast so no one would approach him. They are well trained and keep their distance.

Good Evening, Mr. Solo,” the blond woman standing at the podium says. “Would you like to be led to your table? The Dameron party and Hux are already seated.”

“That would be great, thank you.”

The woman nods and starts weaving through the tables, Ben following close behind. In a corner booth in the back, Armitage Hux, Ben’s right hand man, and the representative from the construction firm engage in an animated conversation over whiskey. When they see Ben approaching - easy, since he towers over everyone else in the room - they immediately stop and stand up.

“I’ll alert your waitress that you’ve arrived.” The woman says before drifting back to the front of the club.

“Solo, so nice of you to grace us with your presence.” Hux says sarcastically. He’s used to Ben’s late arrivals, but he can’t help making a comment every time.

Of course, Armitage.” Ben turns to the man on the other side of the rounded booth and extends his hand, “And nice to finally meet you in person, Mr. Dameron.”

The scruffy man puts his other hand on Ben’s elbow as they shake in a friendly pat, “Please, call me Poe, Mr. Solo.”

“Poe, then.” Ben sits down, not extending the same nicety. Both of them follow suit.

“Welcome back to the First Order, Mr. Solo.” The light British accent catches Ben’s attention. He turns and looks up at the tiny woman standing next to him, her hands behind her back. “I’m Rey and I’ll be your waitress this evening. Is there anything I can get for you?”

“Whatever they’re having.” Ben weakly gestures to the glasses already on the table. “And bring the bottle.”

“Yes sir,” She nods her head before making her way across the room to the bar.

_She must be new_ , Ben thinks. He doesn’t remember seeing her before. And he knows he would have remembered someone with that voice.

And that face.

And that body.

_Shit._

Ben adjusts his pants. He wasn’t able to see his London woman the night before. She texted that she had a surgery to do the next day. Apparently people don’t stop needing metal hip replacements when he’s in town. 

_Beep Beep!_

As Hux starts the usual pitch, Ben checks his phone underneath the table. He suppresses a groan. His New York woman has a film shoot tomorrow and can’t make it anymore. She wants to go over everything before her first day directing. This is the second time she’s cancelled on him, the first because she was in the middle of a writing marathon and didn’t want to lose the momentum. At the time, he wished her luck and spent the night drinking himself to sleep. But now…

Ben replies with a simple “K” and blocks her number. Once is excusable, but twice is in violation of the agreement that they made, that he makes with all his woman. Whenever he’s in town, they’ll make themselves available to him. Always.

“Here you go, Mr. Solo.” The waitress places his glass in front of him, the bottle in the center of the table. Ben pretends he doesn’t glance at her cleavage as she leans over. “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“That’d be all for now, thank you Rey.” Ben hears himself say. He watches her walk away, the small bow in the back of her dress bouncing lightly on her ass.

_Goddamnit_. He’s always had a rule of not fraternizing with his staff, no matter the level of their employment. He doesn’t get off on sleeping with women who feel like they have to, anyway. But after two nights of being blue-balled, this British waitress might as well be Aphrodite. Ben takes a long sip of his whiskey.

...

Rey sits in the lone folding chair in the kitchen, kicking off her heels and rubbing her feet. As she rests, Rey goes through the tips that she made that night, smiling at every triple-digit number. Yes, the v-neck was a good choice.

But she couldn’t stop thinking about the one receipt that was missing.

She already knew what he looked like. He was an infamous playboy, a common occurrence in tabloids and viral Instagram posts. But seeing how big he is, hearing his voice, _smelling_ him… It was an entirely different experience that Rey was not prepared for. Especially in her state.

She gets chills just remembering the way that he looked at her as she brought the check. She had already spotted him checking out her cleavage when she was serving dessert, and while she normally hates it when she catches men creeping on her, she didn’t mind the same behavior from him. For once, she _wanted_ to be noticed. She hoped the dim lighting hid the blush of her cheeks.

"Here you go, gentlemen. Take your time.” Rey said on auto-pilot. She gave her usual smile and was about to turn away when Ben Solo cleared his throat. He smirked at her.

“You’re really going to make me pay, Rey?”

With a flash of embarrassment, Rey realized her mistake. “Oh my God,” Rey quickly took back the check tray, holding it behind her back as if that would make everybody forget her error. “My apologies, Mr. Solo. I totally spaced.”

A few chuckles escape from him. Rey couldn’t help but hon in on the buttons of his dress shirt peeking out from behind his tie. They looked like they could burst at any moment, his chest is so broad.

“No worries,” he reassured her, “We’ll finish our drinks and then be out of your hair.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” Rey stuttered out.

“It’s no problem, right boys?” The red-head and brunette across from Ben Solo shook their heads.

"Okay. Thank you.” Rey nodded her head before rushing away, professionalism forgotten. She didn’t serve them for the rest of the night, only noticing the two other men get up and leave around a half-hour ago. Preoccupied with closing up, she didn’t notice where Ben Solo went.

“Hey Rey?” Rose hurries over from the dining room, her voice an octave higher then usual.

“Yeah?” _Oh God, did Ben Solo tell her about my screw-up? Am I about to be fired?_

“Ben Solo would like to speak with you. He’s waiting at the bar.” Rose tries to keep a neutral face, but it’s obvious that she has no idea what this is about and was dying to know.

“Oh,” Rey pulls her heels back on, “Okay.” She crumbles the receipts in her fist, finger-combing her hair as she makes her way to the club. Rose follows, only stopping to watch through the kitchen door windows until Rey turns the corner and is out of view.

Ben Solo leans against the bar, typing something on his phone. When he hears the clicking of her heels he looks up, a lock of hair falling over his face.

_Great, he’s about to fire me and all I can think about is how much I want to touch his hair._

“Hello Rey,” Ben says as he slides his phone into his pocket, “Thank you for taking the time to talk to me, you must be exhausted.”

Rey shrugs “What else is new?”

Ben brushes back his stray lock, “Right. Anyway, I always check in on first-time workers at the First Order, if I’m here.”

Rey nods. _Liar._

“And you did a great job. Don’t beat yourself up about the check, you’re not the first one to make that mistake.”

“Uh huh.” _Yeah, how stupid of me to assume you would pay your employees for their service._

“Which reminds me,” Ben pulls out a small wad of cash from his jacket pocket. “I believe I forgot your tip.”

Rey stares at his outstretched hand, knowing there’s no way that he heard her thoughts… right? She looks up at him. There’s no pretense in those dark brown eyes.

“Thank you.” She hears herself saying as she takes it. She resists the urge to count it in front of him.

Ben sees her struggle. “Just do it.”

Rey ignores his chuckle as she unfolds the bills and makes sure the tip isn’t egregious. It’s not.

“Satisfied?”

Rey jerks her head up at the word, the rough manner of his voice making her think he’s asking about more then money.

“Yes.” _Liar._

“Good.”

This is when they should separate. She should go back to the locker room, put on her coat, go home, and rub a few out before falling asleep with BB as her personal furnace. And he should go upstairs to his penthouse suite to do… not her.

“Have you clocked out, Rey?”

“Yes?” It comes out as a question, not expecting him to say anything more to her other than ‘goodbye’.

“I usually have one of my buddies come up with me and have a nightcap after a meeting, but Hux has to get up early for his Pilates class,” Ben rolls his eyes, like the idea disgusts him. “So I was wondering if you would like to join me instead.” He looks down at her, and Rey never wants to be looked at by anyone else ever again.

“Okay.” Rey says before she can second-guess herself. The couple on the train keeps flashing in her mind, and she is _not_ going to go home alone when _Ben fucking Solo_ is asking if she wants to have a drink with him. “Let me just get my coat and bag.” 

“Take my elevator when you’re ready, the passcode is 8-4-5-2.” Ben says, already backing out towards the exit. “Got that?”

“8-4-5-2” Rey echos.

“Good girl.” She swears she sees him wink before turning out of view.

...

_Oh my God, what the fuck am I doing?_

As she empties out her locker and makes her way back to the First Order, she becomes more and more conscious of how batshit insane it is for her to be meeting with the CEO of Solo Hotels, alone, in his suite.

She keeps her head down when other workers pass her, hoping they don’t wonder why she isn’t heading towards the exit. She has no excuse prepared.

Rey presses the elevator button, waiting only a few seconds before the doors slide open. She steps inside, confused by the high-tech button-pad. But eventually she figures it out, pressing on the number-less wall where eight, four, five, and two would normally be. The doors close and she moves up.

_I’m just horny, that’s all this is._ Rey reassures herself. _Hormones are ruling my body right now, it means nothing._

But she knows she’s lying. While yes, she _is_ horny - has been ever since she saw that man’s hand creep along the woman’s thigh - she wouldn’t go to someone’s place on that reason alone. No, this was something else.

_Ding!_

The doors slide open to an empty foyer. Music comes from a nearby room, but Rey doesn’t hear it at first, distracted by the floor-to-ceilings window that encircles the suite. She walks towards it, memorized by the lights of her city.

_I forgot how beautiful it is._

“Would you like ice with your drink?”

Rey turns to her right. In what must be the living room, Ben stands along the opposite side of the wall at the small bar, his back to her as he makes their drinks. A seating arrangement is angled towards the sixty inch flat screen on the wall. Music plays from the speakers inset in the ceilings.

“No thank you.” Rey drops her coat and bag on one of the arm chairs, collapsing onto the love seat. She kicks off her shoes, trying to ignore the opulence of the room and focus on Ben. He took off his jacket and tie, leaving him in his button down and pants, with no shoes. The disheveled look suites him.

When he’s done, he makes his way towards her glasses in hand, dancing and singing along to the music. Rey fails to suppress her smile.

He hands her brandy, sitting in the other arm chair to her left. They’re at least a few feet apart, which Rey is grateful for. She can think more clearly the further away he is.

“How long have you been working here?” Ben asks, taking a sip of his drink. Rey takes a long swig of hers before answering, savoring the chill it sends through her body.

“Five years now. I started as valet and worked my way up.” 

“Wow. You must be a hard worker.” Rey clocks how he’s slouched in his seat, arm draped along the top, while she sits ramrod straight on the edge of his cushion. She takes another drink.

“Yeah, well, I sort of had to be my whole life.”

“What do you mean?”

_Of course you wouldn’t know what I mean, jackass._

“I grew up in the foster system. I’ve been working since I was thirteen, hiding money away until I turned eighteen and could get my own place,” Rey breathe her words out like fire, hoping it burns him, “I’ve worked every job in the service industry you could possible think of, and now I’m here, serving fucking CEOs and diplomats to go home to my shitty studio and starving cat.”

Ben looks down at his glass, shocked into silence

_Shit, did I take it too far?_

“But it’s the highest I’ve ever been paid, so I guess it evens out.” Rey finishes her drink, making her voice sound casual.

He continues studying his glass. _He must be used to his women lavishing him with praise_ , Rey thinks. _Too bad._

“I’m sorry I asked.” His voice is soft, sincere.

“You shouldn’t be. It’s healthy for someone like you to know the financial situations of your employees.” Rey makes a show of taking in the grandeur of the space.

When she looks back, he’s not staring at the glass anymore. His eyes hold her in place, the hunger in them a reflection of her own. Rey swallows.

“So what’s it like to run hotels?”

Ben puts his glass on the coffee table, moving to the other side of the loveseat. His knee brushes against hers.

“You don’t give a shit about what’s it like to run hotels.” His voice is an octave lower, eyes not looking away from hers.

“No, I was just being polite.”

“The last thing I want you to do,” His knuckles brushes against her cheek, pushing her hair back, “Is to be polite.”

Rey is entranced, her eyes already closing as she leans in. Ben follows her, his lips only centimeters away—

_Wait!_

“What would happen if I walked out the door right now?” Rey whispers. She has to know. Ben stops, taken a back

“No one would ever know you were here. And I would never bother you again,” He scoffs. “Believe me, I’m not fishing for women.”

Something snaps in Rey. All the bindings and rules she made for herself come apart like cut string. For once she isn’t thinking about what she’s going to eat the next day, or when she’ll do laundry. She only sees the man in front of her, the man who is her exact opposite in every way. And yet…

Rey pushes Ben back, straddling him and placing her hands next to his head, pinning him in. His eyes are as wide as saucers.

“You could have any woman in this city?”

“Yes.” He breathes out.

“And yet you chose me?”

“Yes.”

Rey leans down, her lips brushing against his as she speaks, “Is it always this easy for you to get what you want?”

Ben doesn’t answer.

“That’s what I thought.”

Rey isn’t sure who leans in first. All she knows is that they’re kissing, full on making-out, and it’s sensory overload. She feels his tongue coating every inch of her mouth, tasting like whiskey and toothpaste.

_Did he brush his teeth before I got here?_

Her hands are in his hair, tugging at the soft locks. A small part of her is jealous, her hair always coarse from straightening it. She pulls a little harder, eliciting a hiss from Ben.

“So that’s how it’s going to be.” He says into her mouth. He moves one of his hands from her lower back to the nape of her neck, holding her there. It sends a shock straight to her soaked core.

You shouldn’t have better hair than me,” Rey breathes out, digging her fingernails into his scalp, “It’s not fair.”

“That’s life, sweetheart.” Ben starts mouthing her jaw, moving down to her neck. She cries out at his bites.

“Don’t I fucking know it.” She subconsciously grinds her hips against his, fireworks going off in her mind as she feels a growing outline underneath.

“Ben…” She pulls his head away from her neck, hoping he reads her mind again and sees what she needs.

“What, Rey?” He pushes her hair back, holding her head in his hands. It makes her heart skip, the way she feels so small in his grasp. “Say it.”

“I…” She pushes harder against him, making a mess of her dress and his pants. The cool metal of his belt buckle burns her in the sweetest way. “I need you inside me.” She whispers.

“Someone’s impatient.” He smirks, moving his hands down to rest on her ass, gripping the skin to keep her flush against him. “You feel that?”

Rey nods, the hard imprint impossible to miss.

“If my cock’s gonna fit in your tight, little pussy, I need to loosen you up first,” The vulgarity of his words sound like Shakespearean prose in his hoarse voice. “Can I do that?” 

“You can do whatever you want,” Rey rushes out, “Just hurry up and fuck me.”

Before Rey can comprehend what’s happening, she’s on her back, with Ben hovering over her on all fours. The leather is cool against her flush skin.

“Whatever I want, huh?” His eyes move from her face to her still-covered breasts. “You’re gonna regret saying that.”

Rey narrows her eyes, baiting him. He goes to pull off her dress, but she quickly stops his rough hands.

“Stop, you’ll rip it!” She arches her back to undo the knot, watching him look at her with confusion. “I spent like a quarter of my last paycheck on this dress.”

“We don’t reimburse you?”

“Nope,” She grabs the skirt, pausing. “You first.” He starts unbuttoning his shirt.

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen anymore.” Rey barely comprehends his promise, distracted by his bare chest. He moves on to unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants. The tent of his cock is even larger in his briefs.

_God, he was right._

Before he can say anything else, Rey takes her dress off. She hears him suck in a breath at her nakedness.

“You weren’t wearing anything this whole time?” He kneels in front of her bent legs, smoothing his hands down her thighs in awe.

“I never do.”

“So I could’ve had you in The First Order,” He leans over, forcing her to open her legs, but he doesn’t look down, instead engulfing her breasts with his hands. “Bent you over the table in front of Hux and Dameron and fucked you until you screamed?”

“Yes.” She gasps, the sight of her tits fitting into his palms making it difficult for her to form sentences.

“I knew you were a little whore,” He squeezes, causing Rey to arch her back, her abdomen brushing against his still-contained hard-on. “Not wearing anything under your dress, teasing me.”

“You’re a pervert. Staring at my tits and ass when you thought I wasn’t looking.” Rey wraps her arms around his broad shoulders, tracing the muscles of his back.

“Mm, but you like it.” He moves one hand away to hold her hip, his mouth coming down to fill the gap. She whimpers at the feeling of his tongue on her hardened nipple as he pinches the other one between his fingers. Rey doesn’t deny it.

He switches, mouth now on the other nipple, pinching again. Rey tries to pay it back by scratching his back, but she has a feeling he doesn’t care if she marks him. It probably gets him off.

“Ben, please.” Rey tries to palm his cock, but he grabs her wrist before she can reach it.

“I don’t think so,” He takes her other wrist and pins her arms over her head, holding them together against the armrest. “Whatever _I_ wanted, remember?” 

Rey huffs. With his free hand he slowly makes his way down her torso, to the patch of groomed curls between her thighs. He scoffs.

“You’re soaked.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I’ve been soaked ever since-” Rey cuts herself off, blushing at the memory still seared in her brain.

“Since what?”

“I saw a couple on the train here. They were… He was…” She is reduced to a school boy caught with a Playboy.

Ben can’t stop smiling, touching everywhere but where she needs him, the crease of her thighs, her outer lips. “Go on.”

Rey takes a deep breath, giving herself up to the shame. “He was fingering her, underneath her underwear. They made a show of it, for me.”

“And that kept your worked up for the last seven hours?” He laughs. Rey weakly kicks his shoulder.

“You’re one to talk.”

“Hey, who’s the one butt naked with a hand against her cunt, begging to be fucked?” He tightens his grip on her wrists.

Rey presses her lips together.

“Now try and relax, Rey,” Ben suddenly slides a finger from her opening to her clit, causing Rey to roughly draw in a breath. “No more talking, okay?”

“Okay.” She whispers. Ben looks down, taking in the view of her glistening pink skin and brown hair. 

Rey tries to remain still as he continues dragging his finger up and down her slit, but she’s so overstimulated, she knows she’s only a few rubs on her clit away from orgasm. He crouches lower, his mouth inches away from her, and exhales, the air sending another shock through her system.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Rey nods furiously. He chuckles. “Maybe I should make you wait,” He sticks his tongue out, licking around her folds, avoiding the bud. “But you’ve been such a good girl for me, Rey,” She gasps as he slides a finger inside her, the stretch already burning slightly. “And I think you’ve suffered long enough.” Through her sex-fueled haze, Rey can sense the sincerity in his voice, and it makes the knot in her core tighten even more.

She’s not prepared for the sucking of her clit by his mouth, or the insertion of a second finger. He doesn’t fuck her, instead rubbing on the front of her wall so she experiences sensation on both sides of her sensitive bundle of nerves. She comes suddenly and violently, her back arching as her legs seize up. Ben takes his hand off of her wrists to hold her hips down, but Rey doesn’t notice, her fingernails digging into the leather. He licks her up, removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue.

“Think you can take three fingers?” Rey hears Ben say. She opens her eyes and looks down at him, nearly swooning at the sight of her juices smeared on his chin. “Watch.”

Rey does so, holding her head up as she watches three of his fingers slowly disappear inside her. She throws her head back at the stretch. _“Fuck.”_

“You’re doing great, sweetheart.” This time he does fuck her, moving in and out as the depraved sound of her liquids and his skin squelching fill the room. “Fuck, you’re beautiful like this.” She mewls when he brings his tongue back to her clit.

It takes longer this time, as she becomes used to the stretch. But once it becomes enjoyable, she comes quickly, grinding her hips into his face. She feels him hum in satisfaction.

As she comes back to Earth, she feels him move away from her cunt, the loss of his heat almost painful. Rey sees him step off the love seat. “Let me get a condom.” He starts to run to his bedroom.

“Wait.” He freezes. “I have an IUD. And I’m clean.” Ben’s eyes widen as he understands what she’s saying.

“Me too.”

“I’m cool with it if you are.” Rey isn’t even done with her sentence before he’s back on top, devouring her mouth with his. She can taste herself on him and it makes her want to repay the favor. She stops his hand from fumbling with his briefs. “I want to taste you.”

“I won’t be able to last, Rey.” He protests, a tortured look in his eyes.

“Please?” She softens her voice, sticking her lip out in a pout. He sighs in defeat. Rey smiles, getting up from under him to slide to the floor.

Ben repositions himself, leaning against the back of the love seat, legs wide open and feet flat on the floor. Rey kneels in between them, sliding her hands along his thighs to the large tent in the center. “I’ll be quick, I promise.” He doesn’t respond, watching her fingers hook over the elastic band and peel them back, letting his cock spring free and bounce against his abdomen. Rey can’t hide the widening of her eyes.

She ignores his chuckle, instead gripping the base and drawing it towards her lips. Her fingers barely touch around his girth, and despite everything, it causes a rush of liquid to moisten her folds.

Rey starts by dragging her lips along his length, relishing in his musk and looking into his eyes as she watches him come apart. When she gets to the head she finally stick her tongue out, licking up the pre-cum that’s already leaked out. Ben closes his eyes, a moan escaping out of him.

After she’s finished with that, Rey opens her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks so she can fit him inside. It takes a few tries, and she’s only got half of him inside before she’s reached her limit.

“Have you deep-throated before?” Rey looks up, having been so focused on the cock in her mouth that she stopped watching his reaction. She lets him fall out, a trail of saliva connecting his head to her lips before it snaps.

“No.”

“Wanna try?”

After a moment, Rey nods her head yes. Ben sits up and scoots forward to be closer. He threads his hands into her hair, gently holding the back of her head.

“Do what you were doing before.” Rey takes his cock again, one hand at his base as she pushes his length into her mouth, “When you reach your limit, look up at me so I know.”

She feels his head tickle her uvula. She peeks up through her eyelashes, his eyes full of care and lust.

“I’m gonna push slightly, okay? We’ll go nice and slow.” Rey nods. She feels him press on her head, forcing another inch of his cock into her mouth. Her heart rate elevates at the fullness of him. “If you want me to stop, just pinch me.”

He relents, pulling back so his head rests just inside her mouth before pushing again, his length reaching another inch further into her mouth. He almost covers her windpipe. Rey moves her hand to his thigh, considering her out…

But he pulls back and she can breathe again. She blinks back the tears that threaten to spill over.

You have to time your breathing. I know it’s uncomfortable the first time.” He guides her head, pushing his cock into the skin of her cheek. Rey squeezes both of his thighs, encouraging him to go on.

He does so, shoving her head down another inch, then another. Before she knows it, her nose is pressed into his dark curls as her throat constricts around his cock. He pulls her all the way back, brushing the hair our of her face and wiping the tears away as he looks down at her in awe.

“Fuck Rey, you did it.” She smiles weakly.

“One more?” She asks, not ashamed of her hoarse voice

“Okay.” He says, amused by her eagerness. He pushes his cock back into her mouth, and goes to pull it out, but Rey grabs onto his hips, holding herself to him. She works her muscles to swallow, the sensation causing Ben to rip her away from him.

“Fucking shit Rey, I almost came!” She giggles, watching him lie back into the couch and catch his breath.

“Whoops.” He looks down at her, still kneeling between his legs, eye makeup running down her cheeks.

“You are a little whore. Enjoying having your tiny mouth filled with my cock.” She stops, the darkness in his voice telling her that playtime's over. “Well now it’s your pussy’s turn, come on.” He gestures her to come closer.

Rey stands up, unsure what he means

“Get up here.” Without a second thought, Rey straddles him, holding herself over his cock with her knees on either side of his thighs. “You’re dripping. And this time it’s all for me.” He stares at her, making a ‘hurry up’ gesture “Go on.”

She looks up at him, “What?”

“Fuck yourself. I just worked my ass off, now it’s your turn.” He folds his arms behind his head. Rey grabs his cock, lining it up with her hole before slowly sliding down.

Even though she was stretched out from his fingering, it still burns. As she makes her way inch by inch she tries to relax her walls, letting the fullness spread through her body. When he bottoms out, she feels like she’s being split in half. She looks down and sees a small bulge in her lower abdomen, sending another flush of wetness to her cunt, allowing him to slip even further insider.

Ben moans, drawing Rey’s attention to his face. His eyes are still closed, arms folded like he’s sunbathing, but she can tell that he’s struggling to keep his composure. When she feels like she’s ready, Rey pulls herself up so only his head is inside, and comes back down quickly.

“Oh, _fuck_.” She whimpers. He twitches inside her, causing her to clench. His hand quickly moves from behind his head to her hip.

“Who said you could do that?” She can already feel a bruise forming from his grip, but she doesn’t mind. Rey clenches again.

“Do what?” She moves up then down again, moving her hips against him. She shudders at the feeling of his cock rubbing against her front wall.

“Squeeze one more time and I’ll-” She clenches as tight as she can, bringing his face to hers and sticking her tongue into his mouth so he can taste himself. He wraps his arms around Rey, keeping her flush against him as he’s sheathed inside of her.

“That’s it.” He murmurs into her mouth. He rolls them over, Rey shoved into the back of the loveseat, as Ben kneels on the seat cushion. His briefs fall to the floor and he kicks them off, leaving one leg standing on the ground for leverage as he pounds into her. He pushes her legs back by the knees, deepening the angle so much that Rey can feel him almost reach her cervix.

She’s slack-jawed, overwhelmed by the roughness of his thrusting, of being stuffed to the brim, then devoid of everything. She watches him, his eyes zeroed in on their intercourse. She pushes back a lock of hair that fell forward and holds it there so she can have a clear view. He looks up, something unspoken passing between them. Ben slows downs his thrusts, making them deeper and last longer. Rey gasps at every brush of his head against her g-spot.

“Ben…”

“I know.” He moves one of his hands to her clit, picking up the pace again as she reaches orgasm. This time she doesn’t close her eyes, never looking away from Ben as it crests and washes over her, causing her legs to wrap around his waist and pull him in deeper.

Ben follows soon after, the clenching of her walls sending him over the edge. He comes with his face buried into her neck, arms wrapped around her so he can push his spend as deep as possible.

They rest in that position for a while, Rey soothing the red marks on his back from earlier, Ben kissing the hickies on her neck. But eventually, he pulls out of her, disappearing into another room and coming back with new briefs and a towel.

Rey takes it, wiping between her legs and her face. “Where’s your bathroom?”

After Rey takes care of her needs, she steals his robe, triple-tying it to make sure it stays up before making her way back to the living room. Ben is stretched out on the couch, watching a sports highlight reel on the television. She sits on the free space next to his waist, not sure what the rules are now.

He grabs her hand, massaging the joints. “I’m in New York a lot, for business and family reasons,” He says, not looking at her. “And I would like to see you again. Would it be okay if we made this a regular thing?"

“Yes.” Rey answers quickly. She’s never felt more alive than when his cock was inside her. She’ll be whatever he wants he wants her to be to experience that again.

“Great,” He kisses her palm before dropping it and picking up the remote to change the channel. “Feel free to spend the night if you like. I’m always up for round two."

“Don’t you want my number or something? For next time?” Rey is eager to give him something, anything to make sure that he doesn’t back out of his proposal.

“That won’t be necessary, Rey,” He looks away from the screen and winks at her, “I know exactly where to find you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kitty_kat128)


End file.
